


A Thousand Years

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Fuego de Infierno [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madrid, giugno 2006</p><p>I preparativi del matrimonio erano andati avanti senza troppi intoppi. Oh, certo, subito dopo aver accettato di sposarlo, Lovino aveva detto che no, lui non aveva mai risposto affermativamente. </p><p>{Spin-off di "Fuego de Infierno"}</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

Titolo: A Thousand Years (spin off di Fuego de Infierno)  
Personaggi: Spagna/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Sud Italia/Lovino Vargas  
Pair: Spagna/Sud Italia  
Numero capitoli: 1/1  
Generi: slice of life, romantico  
Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
Rating: verde  
Numero parole: 2156  
Nota dell'autore: A Lovi. Semplicemente a lei. Perché beh. E' chiaro il perché.  
Sebastiano è il nome che ho scelto per Seborga. Tutti si dimenticano sempre di lui.  


 

Madrid, giugno 2006  
  
I preparativi del matrimonio erano andati avanti senza troppi intoppi. Oh, certo, subito dopo aver accettato di sposarlo, Lovino aveva detto che no, lui non aveva mai risposto affermativamente.  
In un primo momento aveva adotto a motivi politici. Di certo non si sarebbe nuovamente unito a lui, per dipenderne poi sia economicamente che politicamente. E nemmeno voleva dividere nuovamente la penisola in modo così evidente. Visto poi com'erano già divisi all'interno.  
Ma quando gli aveva spiegato che quella sarebbe stata un'unione privata, una di quelle che con la politica aveva poco a che fare, Lovino aveva bofonchiato qualcosa, cambiando stanza e lasciando cadere il discorso nel vuoto.  
Il secondo motivo a cui era venuto a capo era di tipo religioso. Erano cattolici. Erano molto cattolici. E la loro religione era molto, fin troppo chiara, sull'argomento. Non era più un peccato mortale solo perché avevano abolito la pena di morte, tra l'altro di recente in Vaticano, ma rimaneva comunque un peccato per i quale si finiva all'inferno.  
Non sapeva se ridere o piangere a quella uscita dell'Italiano.  
La loro passione era diventata intima secoli prima, quasi con naturalezza. Sempre tenuta nascosta ai loro capi, era comunque una storia passionale. Finché avevano vissuto assieme, era stato anche alquanto semplice portarla avanti. E in realtà non poteva lamentarsi nemmeno quando l'Italiano aveva ottenuto l'indipendenza. Quell'appartamento in Calle Mayor era sempre il loro rifugio, lontano da occhi indiscreti. Fra quelle mura erano liberi di esprimere tutta la loro passione senza alcun pudore, anche se ovviamente, Lovino doveva sempre fare qualche scena di rifiuto del contatto fisico tra di loro.  
Il passo successivo, dopo che Lovino aveva smesso di protestare, era iniziare seriamente ad organizzare il tutto.  
Lovino aveva scelto giugno per sposarsi, ed era stato fin troppo categorico al riguardo. Insieme avevano deciso per il secondo sabato del mese e avevano quasi un anno per organizzare il più grandioso matrimonio di sempre, a detta sua; mentre l'Italiano si sarebbe accontentato anche solo di loro e dei loro testimoni.  
I testimoni erano un punto dolente.  
O meglio.  
Lovino aveva scelto Feliciano come proprio testimone, facendo così imbronciare Sebastiano. Antonio aveva cercato di fare da paciere, e promettendo al più giovane dei Vargas il ruolo di “damigella d'onore” aveva risolto quel piccolo impiccio prima che diventasse una faida famigliare.  
Il problema vero e proprio era scelta del suo di testimone. Aveva due migliori amici, e nessuno dei due piaceva al suo futuro consorte. Ma questo era il male minore, perché era abituato alle proteste di Lovino riguardo ai suoi amici. Il problema che ora gli si poneva era davvero arduo da risolvere: chi scegliere come proprio testimone tra Gilbert e Francis?  
Quello scartato si sarebbe sicuramente offeso mortalmente accusandolo di non considerarlo un vero amico.  
Così aveva temporeggiato più che aveva potuto. Prima si era gettato a capofitto nella ricerca della location perfetta, trovandola alla fine nella propria tenuta di campagna. Dopo averne discusso per giorni con l'Italiano, alla fine aveva ottenuto la sua approvazione ed avevano quindi iniziato insieme la ricerca di un catering che potesse soddisfarli entrambi.  
Insieme erano andati poi a scegliere sia i vestiti che le fedi. Lovino aveva detto che se lo avesse lasciato da solo, si sarebbe presentato in Municipio vestito da contadino. Gli aveva messo il broncio, ma alla fine erano andati insieme in un negozio scelto dall'Italiano.  
E spendendo molto più di quello che lui aveva previsto.  
Sospirò.  
Ora che vestiti, fedi, catering, location e inviti erano sistemati, gli restava solo la questione più spinosa.  
Lovino non lo sopportava più, seduto sul divano a rimuginare sul da farsi. Aveva anche ripreso a fumare con più frequenza. Oh certo, Antonio che fumava con quell'aura minacciosa attorno a sé, aveva qualcosa di sexy, ma in un momento come quello avrebbe preferito guardare il solito Spagna sempre allegro e ottimista.  
Dopo averlo insultato per settimane, e alla fine averlo spedito a fumare in terrazzo anche in pieno inverno – la casa era diventata una ciminiera a detta sua – era giunto alla geniale idea.  
\- Dimmi, se è il nostro matrimonio – aveva esordito una sera, mentre lo Spagnolo guardava un qualche telefilm di cui a lui proprio non importava – dobbiamo essere noi al centro dell'attenzione, no? - aveva aspettato un cenno affermativo dell'altro prima di proseguire – Vorresti allora avere Gilbert come testimone? Che sai cercherà di rubarti la scena, e sai che cercherà di farlo lo stesso, quindi potresti anche non invitarlo. Anzi, a me faresti un favore enorme.  
Antonio lo aveva guardato confuso, perdendo ad un certo punto il filo del discorso: - Dove vuoi arrivare...?  
\- Scegli Francis come testimone.  
E così, sotto consiglio del fidanzato aveva affidato all'albino l'organizzazione della sua festa di addio al celibato. Una serata di cui Lovino non avrebbe mai dovuto conoscere i particolari, altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di venir appeso per i testicoli davanti a tutti gli invitati, e non era il caso.  
Ancora si chiedeva come erano riusciti ad essere addirittura in anticipo davanti al Municipio.  
Ed era nervoso. Nervoso da morire.  
Aveva passato la vigilia del matrimonio nella camera d'albergo di Francis, assieme a quest'ultimo e Gilbert. Vi erano arrivati a solo Dio sa che ora di notte, svegliando probabilmente l'intero piano con i loro schiamazzi.  
Francis era stato un bravo testimone e aveva posizionato diverse sveglie, riuscendo così a farli alzare ad un'ora decente. Aveva lasciato che il Francese gli sistemasse i vestiti e i capelli, mentre questi squittiva come una ragazzina e il Tedesco si lamentava perché non era al centro dell'attenzione. Ogni tanto si chiedeva davvero come potesse andare d'accordo con quei due.  
Però doveva ringraziare Francis se Lovino, vedendolo quella mattina, lo aveva guardato pieno di stupore. Mentre lui, beh, lui non aveva avuto alcun dubbio sul fatto che Lovino sarebbe stato perfetto nel suo completo beige. Era splendido nonostante l'evidente imbarazzo sul suo viso, mentre il più giovane dei Vargas gli porgeva il bouquet rosso e bianco, che Lovino all'inizio non voleva assolutamente avere, reputandolo una cosa da donne. Ma le insistenze di Feliciano – che voleva assolutamente essere quello a prendere il bouquet – alla fine lo avevano fatto cedere.  
Nella sua lunga vita aveva presenziato a molti matrimoni, ma non aveva mai visto “una sposa” così bella. Non lo diceva solo perché era di parte, anche Francis aveva espresso fin troppo apprezzamento.  
\- Che avete da fissare, bastardi? - aveva esordito l'Italiano ancora prima di augurare il buongiorno.  
\- Oh, mon cher, tu es si beaux aujourd'hui!  
\- Tan lindo! - Antonio ignorò completamente il proprio testimone, mentre in un paio di falcate raggiungeva l'Italiano e gli prendeva una mano. Oh, era davvero felice in quel momento. Nel giro di poco avrebbe finalmente sposato Lovino. Non desiderava altro. Anche perché questa loro unione non sarebbe stata alcun affare di Stato. Era una cosa riguardava solo loro due, era solo il coronamento del suo sogno. Del loro sogno.  
\- Ma finitela! - ringhiò imbarazzato. Lo sapeva che era meglio se si sposavano in gran segreto. Magari a Las Vegas, dove non ti chiedevano assolutamente nulla e nessuno ti conosceva. Qui invece doveva sopportare suo fratello, il fidanzato del fratello, gli amici del proprio fidanzato e tutti gli invitati.  
Ma – perché un ma c'era sempre – vedere il viso di Antonio così raggiante, gli scaldava il cuore. Certo, non glielo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma vederlo felice rendeva felice anche lui, e quasi riusciva a sopportare tutti gli invitati.  
Oppure lo rendeva felice lo sguardo pieno di adorazione che Antonio riservava soltanto a lui? Che uomo stupido che si era trovato. Tra tutti gli Stati che c'erano, aveva scelto proprio lui. Ancora si chiedeva come fosse possibile, ma ne era felice. Ed era felice, perché nonostante il suo carattere così difficile, Antonio non lo aveva mai abbandonato veramente.  
\- Dai, entriamo e facciamola finita con 'sta cosa! - aveva ringhiato ancora, sicuro che le sue guance fossero rosse come la cravatta dello Spagnolo. Quello stupido doveva smetterla di guardarlo con quello sguardo ebete, dicasi anche innamorato.  
  
***  
Avrebbe tanto voluto ignorare le occhiate che riceveva dallo Spagnolo e concentrarsi solo ed unicamente su ciò che stava dicendo loro l'Ufficiale di Stato Civile, ma davvero non era possibile.  
Con la coda dell'occhio notava il sorriso dipinto sulle labbra di Antonio. Avrebbe voluto tirargli quantomeno un pugno, ma riuscì a trattenersi in qualche modo.  
Era anche in qualche modo imbarazzato dalla gremita stanza in cui si trovavano. Tutti gli invitati volevano essere presenti, non solo i loro testimoni, mentre pronunciavano quei sì.  
Avevano paura che sarebbe scappato oppure che avrebbe risposto no?  
Beh, in quel caso doveva proprio deluderli tutti, perché davvero, per una volta, non aveva intenzione di scappare. Anche se la tentazione c'era.  
Non gli piaceva essere così tanto al centro dell'attenzione, non gli era mai piaciuto, anche se doveva solo pazientare un altro po', e poi quella cerimonia si sarebbe conclusa.  
E poi avrebbe molto volentieri lasciato il posto a quello stupido dell'amico di suo marito sotto i riflettori. Gilbert non aspettava sicuramente altro.  
Quasi senza rendersene conto si era ritrovato a parlare, a pronunciare quelle parole che lo avrebbero legato per sempre, in modo indissolubile allo Spagnolo. E questi gli sorrideva dolcemente, come era solito fare quando era particolarmente felice a causa sua.  
In tutta quella concentrazione sullo Spagnolo, era riuscito solo a sentire qualche squittio provenire dal pubblico – sicuramente uno era di Elizaveta che continuava a filmare tutto – mentre si scambiavano gli anelli.  
Quei due cerchietti di oro bianco erano il coronamento di un sogno. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Avrebbe continuato a ripetere che aveva accettato di sposarsi solo per far felice lo Spagnolo. Non avrebbe mai ammesso che in realtà era stato felice quando glielo aveva chiesto. Confuso certo, ma terribilmente felice da quella proposta. Aveva poi avuto da ridire, perché non sapeva come dirlo poi alla propria famiglia, o come tutti gli altri avrebbero potuto accettare quella loro unione. Già, per lui alla fine era sempre una questione di apparenza. Sempre per paura cosa avrebbero potuto dire gli altri.  
Aveva seriamente paura del giudizio degli altri, però in quel momento, mentre Antonio gli sorrideva tenendogli la mano, era felice ed aveva quasi dimenticato la presenza di tutti gli altri.  
Non ci aveva neppure fatto caso mentre le sue labbra incontravano quelle dello Spagnolo. Aveva ignorato gli applausi, le grida e le risate, concentrato unicamente sull'uomo che aveva di fronte. Improvvisamente tutto, tranne il sorriso dello Spagnolo, gli era diventato superficiale.  
E gli occhi dello Spagnolo in questione esprimevano la sua solita adorazione per lui. Non sapeva se sentirsene lusingato od imbarazzato di fronte a tutte quelle persone. Forse per una volta poteva anche lasciarlo fare. Lo avrebbe perdonato soltanto perché era un'occasione speciale.  
\- Te amo... - mormorò Antonio, con ancora le labbra sulle sue. Ed ecco, in quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto stampargli una cinquina sulla guancia.  
Ma ancora si trattenne.  
\- Dai, finiscila – mormorò a sua volta, imbarazzato. Imbarazzato anche perché sentiva i suoi fratelli, accanto a lui, parlottare concitati. Imbarazzato perché Elizaveta si era avvicinata con la macchina fotografica e Kiku con una videocamera. Imbarazzato perché dal lato dello sposo riusciva a vedere Francis e Gilbert ridacchiare e dirsi qualcosa sottovoce.  
Imbarazzato perché Antonio ancora non accennava a lasciare la presa sui suoi fianchi e non smetteva di guardarlo. Lo imbarazzava sempre essere guardato con tanta insistenza, specie se era Antonio a farlo. Aveva un modo di guardarlo che gli diceva sempre quanto lo amasse, quanto lo trovasse bello ed attraente, quanto per lui l'Italiano fosse perfetto. O certo. Antonio non aveva paura nemmeno a dirglielo a voce. Figuriamoci se non lo faceva.  
\- Se non la smetti, chiedo subito il divorzio – lo aveva guardato negli occhi, cercando di mettergli il broncio, ma ottenne solo il contrario.  
Antonio ridacchiò prima di rubargli un altro bacio, e solo allora lo lasciò andare. Ma ancora non aveva smesso di guardarlo. Non gli sarebbe stato possibile guardare uno spettacolo simile un'altra volta. Dopo così tanti secoli, finalmente poteva ufficializzare la sua storia con l'Italiano. Non che lui l'avesse mai nascosta. Non ne aveva alcun motivo, ed era sempre stato convinto che fosse fin troppo chiaro a chiunque li guardasse avesse ben chiaro sin dall'inizio che tipo di rapporto avessero.  
\- Sul serio, smettila di guardarmi così – se era possibile, le guance dell'Italiano erano diventate ancora più rosse e lui non aveva potuto non sorridere ancora.  
Ma aveva anche esaudito la sua richiesta, voltandosi verso i loro invitati. E poi ne avrebbe pagate le conseguenze, dopo che aveva alzato la mano di Lovino, su cui si vedeva chiaramente una sottile fede di oro bianco. L'Italiano aveva bestemmiato qualcosa tra i denti, rivolto ovviamente a lui, mentre lui non riusciva a smettere di ridere, mentre i loro amici applaudivano.  
 __  
  


__  
  
“E vi dichiaro, marito e marito.”  
  
  
  


 _Soundtrack <3_  
\- A Thousand Years – Christina Perri (entrambe le parti: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00> <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am9rvhUTrpA> )  
\- Beautiful in white – Westlife ( [http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=XRuDQ6aYeD0](http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=XRuDQ6aYeD0) )  
\- Johann Pachelbel – Canone in Re ( <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8KWpSCGlg4> )


End file.
